ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Setsuna Maxwell/Relationships and History
History Beginnings Setsuna was born to the Maxwell clan in the Age 812. Given the clan's affluent status, she enjoyed a very enriching and spoiled child-hood. In particular, her father seemed susceptible to the child's charm - just a single puppy-dog pout was enough to make him weak in the knees, often giving into her demands. While spoiled, she still possessed a heart of gold, treating her servants with kindness and being friendly no matter how low their position or status were. This naturally makes her a favorite to the workers of the clan. Potential Discovery For years, she continued to enjoy a life of luxury, never providing a thought to the profession of her mother and father. However, at the tender age of four, whilst on a picnic, Setsuna's latent powers and potential had been discovered. As her parents enjoyed their time, playfully enjoying the scenario, a pack of E-ranked Demons. Without warning, the pack moved in ready to attack. One had effortlessly moved to pin down Osira, who had been on the scene as well. Another pounced, aiming to sank its fang into the young, lavender haired Maxwell. Teary-eyed, and frightened, just before the attack could be launched, an intense, dense surge of Light Mana had developed - its power enough to crush the snowy terrain beneath her feet. In one fell swoop, her power exploded within the air, vaporizing the a trio of the Demon pack, and forcing the others to run away in fear. It was this stage that Setsuna's frighteningly powerful spirit came to light. And it was this point, with the heaps of praise the Maxwell had been given not only on behalf of her parents and village - that Osira's infamous jealousy began to manifest. Maxwell Dissention For years, Setsuna's star just seemed to grow. She quickly entered the Priestess Academy at a younger age than most - but sadly wasn't allowed to enter the Meister ranks given the age limit. Nevertheless, the youngster excelled in almost all facets of a Priestess, getting some of the highest marks in classes. In just a year, she was being hailed as the 'Great Prodigy of the Maxwell clan' - a girl, who for all intents and purposes, had no reason to excel and become perhaps a legendary figure. Naturally, the notoriety gained her even greater praise from the local population - but it also began to attract the attention of dark forces that lingered under the public eye. The rift between Setsuna and her sister Osira also were exemplified, and accumulated on the gal's 10th birthday. Which just so happened to take place on the Academy's Graduation. As customary for Exwires seeking to reach the rank of Meister, Setsuna and her peers had been set to a battle stage, where they'd be tasked with completing a set of tasks. They entailed a number of different activities, chief among them - the slaying of a D-classed Yokai all on their own. As the examination began, something seemed amiss. Rather than rush out the gate as the tamed Yokai in the academy grounds were trained to do, the ground began to rumble and shake, and a dense miasma of darkness and depravity took to the air. The aura had been so dense and powerful that those of weak will often fell to their knees - some even falling unconscious, before at long last, the wall blocking the students from the Yokai chambers had given in. As the rubble cleared, the demonic visage of an eight foot, higher Yokai - Mosgor stood. The rest of the demons had been ruthless consumed by this rare breed and assimilated into his own power. And with this might, he moved to attack and capture. Luckily, in the knick of time, both her mother and father had arrived on the scene, saving their precious daughter from an untimely death. The battle was long and fierce, and provided the onlookers a first-hand look of what an elite Priestess and Knight working in tandem looked like. The Demon fiend, while a formiddiable foe, and enough to be a legitimate threat to both - quite simply wasn't enough. As he laid in defeat, just before a killing blow could be delivered, Osira's betrayal had finally come to fruition. Utiliing the power she had been granted by the sinister Mosgor, a sharp, fast-moving beam of dark energy had rushed inward, piercing her father Rolith in the spleen, and granting his demonic opponent the opportunity to land a fatal blow. With the shock, Mosgor and Osira took the opportunity to flee, never again being heard of. In Rolith's death, Setsuna became strickened with grief, believing his demise and her sister defection to rest solely on her shoulders. The depression forced her to quite the life of a Priestess for over a year, before her resolve had been rekindled, and her new mission in life forged - to defeat Mosgor and 'save' her sister from his clutches. 'Deployment into the Shinobi World' For months, she remained on the job, clearing mission after mission, each time gaining raving remarks or reviews for her job well done. It was during this time, one in which she had been assigned to track and quell the activities of a few powerful Danger Beasts on her own, that she ran into her eventual mate, Takumi. After a swift defeat and a means to garner subservience, she'd return with the Hanyo in tow - much to the disapproval of her mother and clan. Nevertheless, the odd relation ensued. With the Grigori's discovery of growing darkness for unknown reasons in the world, they opted to deploy a wealth of talented young Meisters, Exorcists, and even a few Acolytes into the world. The goal was simple, to monitor and gain clues on the source of this darkness, and to ensure that those in foreign territories had a means to combat it. Setsuna had been chosen to head to Kirigakure, where she often engaged in the village's activities, and remained there for years to come. Her stay there persisted for years to come, until at last the grand plan of the evil witch Ratoka had been discovered. After a three year period of remaining abroad, she returned home, aiding the Seinaru in it's defeat of the Reibi and its master. It was there that she displayed a new technique, the Spirit Wave, and helped turned the tide towards her village's favor. With her work and fearsome power on display, the name 'Setsuna of the Spirit Wave' soon became known throughout the land, and was a title met with fear by those practicing the dark arts. 'Adulthood' With the world's first great crisis in a century averted, Setsuna enjoyed a life of peace and tranquility. In the events leading up to this, her bond with Takumi had grown ever strong, and after her crowning as the next High Priestess, the two effectively tied the knot. Her declaration as the High Priestess, however, wasn't met with all praise, given Setsuna's often non-formal attitude, and her status with someone who by all intents and purposes was related to the very thing the Order of the Seinaru opted to eradicate. Still, the public tentatively accepted this fact, given the 'good behavior.' Due to the time of peace, Setsuna was able to pursue under interests and helped to establish the Seinaru as a more modern land. Soon. the society began to enjoy new forms of music and entertainment - with even a theaters being opened. Naturally, with her combination of wealth, status, power, and beauty, Setsuna remained a top candidate to become an idol - and that she did. The Priestess revealed a new talent, her ability to sing. While she did a bit of acting on the side, the woman's greatest rise to fame was undoubtedly her angelic voice, and bodacious figure. Much to her chargins, as more and more of her posters and magazine pictures spread throughout, she'd gain another nickname, the 'Legendary Bust.' ''' Her status quickly added to her wealth, making her one of the more affluent individuals in all of Chusei. '''Family Setsuna hails from an elite, highly influential family known as the Maxwell clan. As a result, her list of biological relatives is quite lengthy. While she hasn't the fortunate of meeting every member of her clan, Setsuna has managed to form close bonds with those that are apart of her immediate family. Sabine Maxwell Setsuna's mother, and the woman she takes after the most. From an early age, Setsuna gained a natural attachment to her mother, and as a result, began to mimic certain personality traits - most notably Sabine's superior and far more fearsome. 'Wrathful Intent'. Sabine overall is a loving and cheerful proponent to Setsuna, no matter the endeavor. Nevertheless, she finds herself queasy or disgusted that the sight of anything demonic, or of Yokai origin. Thus, her mother - while adoring her daughter - seems to take extreme dislike to Setsuna' affiliation with a certain, mischievous Hanyo.' ' The two get along extremely well, often seeming to be more like sisters, than actual mother and daughter. As principle, Sabine often allows her daughter to figure out problems or dilemmas on her own - but is willing to provide wisdom when necessary. Rolith Maxwell Rolith, in his time, was an extremely courageous and physically dominant Knight of the Order. In fact, he can be accredited with instilling Setsuna with her sense of justice and bravery. As a child, she adored her father, seeing him as some sort of invincible superhero, rather than just a man. And in appropriate response, Rolith too adored his precious little girl - admittedly favoring the kindhearted and kawaii young tyke over his eldest, mean-spirited teenaged daughter. To him, Setsuna was the apple of his eye, and nothing was too good for her. . . leading to shameless spoiling. Alas, he suffered defeat and subsequent death at the hand of the mysterious Demon Mosgor, with a helping hand from the now treacherous Osira. His death adversely went on to effect Setsuna, leaving her initially shocked, depressed, fearful - but then more determined and courageous than ever before. Osira Maxwell Osira served the role as Setsuna's adored, older sister, being seven years the latter's senior. Initially, Osira and Setsuna were actual civil, with the latter actually looking up to Osira as what a woman ought to be - beautiful, sassy, and of course a boss. Indeed, for a time, Setsuna emulated Osira to perfection whenever the eldest sister was about, often to garner praise or to fit in. Sadly, as time went on and the 'baby' of the Maxwell family began to display her potential, the seeds of jealousy began to be plant. Lacking the potential that Setsuna possessed, Osira quickly became green with envy, often moving to conspire and trick Setsuna into appearing incompetent or worse. In contrast to her younger sister, the elder Maxwell often had a rocky relationship with her father, whom she believed to be unfair, given his constant reprimanding her untamed, rude behavior. Alas, she'd eventually turn to the darkness, joining force with the mysterious entity, Mosgor. With her actions, the Maxwell family was permanently turned apart, and eventually Osira was branded a crook and a traitor. To this day, Setsuna vows to one day bring Osira in, not only to gain vengeance for the death of her father, but to also get answers for the circumstances leading up to the now infamous betrayal. Takumi Setsuna's current lover, and a misunderstood Hanyo. The two met some years back as the future High Priestess staked out in the Land of Meadows to track down some irritating pack of beasts. In her investigation, she was suddenly ambushed by a local bandit and thief, none other than Takumi. His plan? To kidnap her, and hold a ransom. Sadly, even he underestimated the might of the Priestess. In a relatively intense battle, the half-ling fell before the might of the then Meister. But rather than be slain, she took pity on him, opting to keep the male as a companion - albeit, not before getting some insurance (add link to the necklace here). In secret, the woman had taken to the brash, untamed half-demon. Initially, their relation was quite simple, as it mimicked that of a master and indentured servant - with the latter swearing eventual vengeance once he could escape those damned bindings. However, through their travels together, Takumi's heart managed to soften, enabling a steady relationship to be ignited. Despite his reluctance, Takumi fell victim to Setsuna's charms and assets, eventually gaining a fierce attachment and loyalty to the woman as well. From that point, they've been inseparable. Friends be filled. Maybe some NPCs? Enemies Mosgor Mosgor is the demon often attributed with being the slayer of the legendary Knight of the Order, Rolith. His origin is unknown, and interaction between he and Setsuna have been miniscule despite his decades of existence. Despite his elusive nature, the rancid aroma and disgusting sensation that comes with the demon's spiritual exertion is undeniable, making it quite easy to identify him no matter what form he may take. The fiend is a source of great trepidation for the priestess, despite her strong desire to vanquish him once and for all. Often, his foreboding, raspy demonic voice haunts her dream, as his cryptic declaration still stabs at the back of her mind. Ratoka Ratoka is a sorceress of the east, one who eventually met her defeat prior to Setsuna's rise as the High Priestess. The two often engaged in playful banter in their engagements and battles leading up to the Necromancer's defeat. While there were hints of a rivalry, at the time, Ratoka possessed far too much power to ever truly be threatened by the inexperienced Meister. Nevertheless, while not a personal enemy, the powerful occultist threatened the world, and by virtue the Seinaru, and thus serves as a natural enemy to the Miko.